Most residential and commercial buildings utilize air handling units for the purpose of enclosing heating, ventilation and air-conditioning equipment (HVAC). Air handling units are typically hung in basements or attics and function to circulate heated or cooled air throughout the building. Usually air handling units are installed with little or no attention to the need for proper drainage of moisture which inherently accumulates in the unit. This accumulation of moisture ultimately results in the growth of mold in the unit which naturally worsens over time if it doesn't receive prompt attention. Without proper removal, the mold and mildew will cause undesirable and adverse effects on the health of the occupants of the building.